ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt for the Looney
Story The Rustbucket flies over the desert, Ryder, Jane and Kairi overlook the terrain, on the lookout for Khyber. Ryder: According to the tracking system, he’s somewhere out there. Jane: We are several miles out from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Unless he has supplies, he’ll be heading in that direction. Kairi: Can you guys tell me about this guy? Ryder: Khyber, intergalactic hunter, claiming to be the best. He utilizes animals to use the Nemetrix, the device that girl Yami went for has. It turns animal aliens into predator aliens. Without it, though, Khyber’s no higher than a B ranked villain. The computer beeps, as they spot a cloaked figure walking along the desert. Jane: Got him! Pull up and land us in front of him! Ryder takes the wheel, maneuvering the Rustbucket to descend and land in front of Khyber. The hatch opens, Ryder, Jane and Kairi disembarking to confront him. Ryder: Nowhere to run, Khyber. Especially since you don’t have a Nemetrix. The figure removes his cloak, revealing it to be Khyber. Khyber: I admit, that ungrateful mutt feigned to work with me to take the Nemetrix from me. But, that doesn’t mean that I am powerless. Khyber draws a blaster, firing at the heroes. Ryder slaps the Omnitrix down, Bullfrag hopping over the attack, while Jane and Kairi leap to the sides. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Echo Echo, while Kairi transforms into Blaze Spear. Bullfrag lands down in front of Khyber, swinging a roundhouse kick at him. Khyber blocks the kick with his arm, pushing Bullfrag away. Bullfrag: Wanna go a round with me?! You’ll regret it. Bullfrag extends his tongue, wrapping around Khyber’s arm. Bullfrag pulls Khyber in, as Khyber headbutts Bullfrag at the neck, an imprint of the Omnitrix symbol on his head. Bullfrag’s Omnitrix symbol flashes yellow, as Khyber draws a knife, Bullfrag knocked down. Bullfrag: Uh, ladies? Any time now? Khyber lunges with his knife, as Blaze Spear spirals in, colliding with and sending the knife flying. Khyber catches Blaze Spear in a headlock, when her body lights aflame, forcing Khyber off. Echo Echo runs in and multiplies to surround Khyber, releasing a sonic scream. Khyber holds his ears, as Bullfrag hops over Khyber, pinning him to the ground. Bullfrag pulls out some handcuffs, locking Khyber up. Khyber: No! No one can catch me! Bullfrag: Then you’re in for some disappointment, cause I’ve done this twice now. Blaze Spear: So, we’ve got him down. Now what? Echo Echo: We find out what he’s doing here. Why are you in the desert? Khyber: Why else would I be out here? A rumor in the underworld stated that there’s a feral minded Omnitrix wielder, hiding out in the desert. With my power, I could’ve easily tamed it. Bullfrag: In your dreams. Blaze Spear: Another Omnitrix wielder? Echo Echo: I wouldn’t be surprised. It’s amazing how many Omnitrix wielders there are hidden in the world. Bullfrag: If he is out there, then we’re in the perfect position to find him. Khyber: Good luck with that. Even with my tracking skills, I have yet to find it. And there will be plenty of others that will most likely come for it. Blaze Spear: Which means we’ll probably need backup. The heroes revert. Jane: The only way to get back up to HQ in a timely fashion is with the Rustbucket. And Ryder’s the only one of us that can fly it. Ryder: So what? I go back and leave you girls here in the middle of nowhere? Kairi: Not if you leave us the Tenn-Speed. We can manage with that. Ryder: What?! Uh-uh! No way! The Tenn-Speed isn’t to be driven by such… Jane: Such what? Inferior beings? Horrible drivers? (She takes a grim tone) Girls? Ryder: Uh, driven by anyone by me. Kairi: Ryder, this is the logical play. We can handle this. Ryder: Oh, I know that. But if you two get even one scratch on my baby… Kairi: Baby? Jane: It’s the desert! What can we scratch it on? End Scene Jane is driving the Tenn-Speed while Kairi rides on behind her. Jane struggles to keep the Tenn-Speed steady, them leaning back and forth, forming sand dust clouds in their wake. Kairi: I thought you knew how to drive this thing?! Jane: Ryder never lets anyone touch this thing, let alone drive it! His brief tutorial didn’t do much for actually driving! Kairi: Okay, we need a little help with this. Kairi transforms into Upgrade, as she morphs over the Tenn-Speed. Kairi takes control of the Tenn-Speed, stabilizing it. Jane: Whew! That’s better. Kairi: Now we can focus on finding this Omnitrix wielder. They drive for a few hours, with no other sign of life around them. Then, Jane looks to the side, spotting a dust cloud moving along the horizon. Jane: I think I’ve got something! Jane leans to the side, taking the Tenn-Speed in that direction. The dust cloud heads towards a canyon area, when Jane pulls up in front of it, coming to a stop. Jane: Alright. Now, let’s see who this is. The dust cloud continues to approach, and speeds up, as if not spotting them. Jane gets nervous, as Upgrade comes off the Tenn-Speed. Upgrade: Hey! Stop! We don’t want to hurt you! The dust cloud spins towards them, as Upgrade fires a plasma laser. It hits the spinning mass, as Looney John does a reverse spin, stopping his momentum. He has a deranged look, as he snarls at the girls. Upgrade reverts, holding her arms out to calm Looney. Kairi: Hey there. Sorry about that. I’m Kairi, and this is Jane. We can transform, just like you, I think. Looney: Eh? Looney John sniffs the air, smiling with pleasure. Looney: Strawberries. Kairi looks confused, as she looks back at Jane. Jane: Uh, perfume. I only spritzed on a little though. Looney: MOVE! Looney activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down and transforming into Jury Rigg, his attire with white and brown. Jury Rigg: Ah-ha-ha! Jury Rigg spins like a mini-tornado, as he spins at the girls. The two squeak as they jump aside, Jury Rigg making it to the Tenn-Speed. He spins, going up and around it, breaking it apart and recreating it. Jane: Oh, man! Ryder’s going to kill me! Jury Rigg stops spinning, the Tenn-Speed having been converted into a bazooka. The bazooka fires a laser shot, as Kairi turns into Chromastone, absorbing the laser blast. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray at Jury Rigg, who spins to dodge, firing accurate laser blasts in Jane’s direction. Chromastone moves into the trajectory to take the attacks. Jane: You’re doing great, Kairi! Keep him distracted for a minute! Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. She turns into Ssslither, as she digs into the sand, the hole filling with sand behind her. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, Jury Rigg spinning forward, going underneath the attack. Chromastone: You better hurry then! Jury Rigg stops right at Chromastone’s feet, firing a bazooka shot from below at Chromastone’s face. Chromastone leans back to dodge, as Jury Rigg spins around and does a leg sweep utilizing his bazooka. Chromastone trips and falls, hitting the sand. Jury Rigg hops onto Chromastone’s stomach, aiming the bazooka at her. Jury Rigg: Blow up! Blow up! Jury Rigg’s nose reacts, catching a scent. Jury Rigg fires a bazooka shot into the sand to Chromastone’s side, causing Chromastone to roll and Jury Rigg to be launched into the air. Ssslither is blasted out of the sand by the bazooka shot, her flying backwards. Ssslither: How’d he find me under the sssand? Chromastone: Your stupid perfume! Why wear it to the battlefield anyway?! Jury Rigg spins at Ssslither, as Ssslither snaps her tail around, swatting the bazooka out of Jury Rigg’s hand, and wrapping around him. Jury Rigg spins while in her grip, the force tearing Ssslither’s tail off. Ssslither falls backwards onto her back after this, unable to get up. Jury Rigg laughs, as a green dust hits Jury Rigg, his expression turning drowsy. Jury Rigg falls over, asleep, as he reverts. Pesky Dust flutters around behind him, as Ssslither reverts. Jane: Thanks for the save. Pesky Dust: Don’t thank me yet. Pesky Dust reverts. Kairi: We now have to get the sleeping beast out of here with no ride! Then, we have to actually convince him that we’re friendlies, not enemies! Jane: Sheesh. You certainly became a full-fledge Omni Crew member fast. Thinking of stuff like that. Two ice cannons fire down from above, circling around Jane and Kairi. Ice walls form, as they are trapped within a ring of ice. On the canyon above them is Ultimate Articguana and Rob Lucci. Ultimate Articguana: Well, this was easier than I thought, with only the weakest members here. Take them out, and bring me the feral one. He’ll respect your wild strength. Lucci: Heh. He better give me a challenge, as those two don’t seem like they will. Lucci leaps into the air, coming crashing down into the ice ring, the landing blowing sand through the inside. Kairi and Jane shield their faces from the sand, as Lucci lunges at them. A Corridor of Darkness opens up, as Axel shoots out, blocking Lucci’s fist with his chakram, claw stuck in a hole through it. Axel swings the chakram, Lucci hopping back out of the way. Jane: You?! The Fire Organization guy? Axel: Hey there, old girl and cute new girl. Don’t be too pleased, though. I’m after the sleeping one. And the name’s Axel. Got it memorized? Lucci: You want him, you have to beat me first. Axel: (Smirks) Gladly. Axel’s chakrams light on fire, heating the ice ring. Jane activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Hold on! Cannonbolt rolls, picking Kairi and Looney John up as she goes, rolling and breaking through the ice wall, heading off. Lucci lunges for the hole to go after them, when Axel does a side flip and kicks him in the face. Lucci stumbles back, as a thrown chakram bounces off him, returning to Axel. Axel: Ubb ubb ubb! You’re fighting me now. Lucci: (Emits a low growl) You’ll regret this. Lucci dashes at Axel, him parrying his fist with his blazing chakrams. Ultimate Articguana watches the standoff, while Cannonbolt is further into the distance. Ultimate Articguana: Ugh. Do I really have to do everything around here? Ultimate Articguana jumps off the wall, using his ice cannons to propel himself over the ground, gliding after Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt continues to roll, when a Corridor of Darkness opens, Larxene coming out, ramming them at the side while encased in lightning. Cannonbolt is knocked over, Kairi and Looney John tumble away. Cannonbolt gets up, staring Larxene down. Cannonbolt: Oh, I remember your name, Larxene. Larxene: (Sarcastically) Oh, I feel so honored! Bah! Like I care! As long as you know that I’ll take you out! Larxene draws her knives, throwing some at Cannonbolt as she curls up. Cannonbolt rolls at her, as Larxene holds several knives, dashing at Cannonbolt, dashing to the side and slashing at the exposed side. Cannonbolt recoils from the blow, but heads back at Larxene. Kairi grabs Looney John’s arm, dragging him away from the battle. Kairi: Alright, now would be a really good time for you to wake up! Looney John stops moving, as Kairi is jerked forward to fall. She turns to look, seeing Xigbar foot planted on Looney’s chest, keeping him down. Xigbar: Hey there, lost science experiment. Bet you’re wishing that you were still on our side. Kairi: You! Xigbar! Ultimate Articguana arrives, aiming cannons at both Kairi and Xigbar. Ultimate Articguana: Alright, enough out of both of you. I don’t know who you black coats are, and don’t really care. But both of you, step away from the feral one. Looney John stirs under Xigbar’s foot, him feeling it. Xigbar raises his hands up in surrender, backing up. Xigbar: You the boss. I’d hate to be the one to get on this one’s bad side when he wakes up being attacked by other shape shifters. Ultimate Articguana: What? Looney John does the worm up to his feet, snarling in a rage. He slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Eye Guy, all his eyes flashing for a laser attack. Ultimate Articguana shifts to Ultimate Chromastone, as Kairi turns into Spidermonkey. Xigbar teleports away, as Eye Guy spins like a tornado, lasers searing from his eyes over the desert area. Spidermonkey is able to maneuver and dodge lasers easily, jumping and flipping over them. She fires webs from her tails, them being torn to shreds by the lasers. Ultimate Chromastone holds his hands up, releasing ultraviolet waves, any laser hitting them being condensed and absorbed. Ultimate Chromastone: Such a dull performance. Perhaps you need to see what real power is. Ultimate Chromastone fires ultraviolet waves at Eye Guy, as he spins to the side, his lasers shifting to fire beams. The fire breaks through Ultimate Chromastone’s ultraviolet waves, knocking him back. Xigbar teleports in, chuckling. Xigbar: And here I thought you were trying to recruit him. Yo, Looney! Eye Guy stops spinning, back to Xigbar, but all eyes were on Xigbar. Xigbar: How’d you like to team up with those with power? Xigbar forms his arrowguns, as he opens fire at Spidermonkey and Ultimate Chromastone. Spidermonkey leaps over several shots, though they arc back around and hit her from behind, causing her to drop into the sand. Ultimate Chromastone stands and releases ultraviolet waves, though the energy shots go wide around the waves, hitting behind Ultimate Chromastone’s knees, crippling him. Eye Guy: Ooh. Power. Xigbar: What do ya say, kid? Eye Guy faces Xigbar, mouth open to respond. A wind from above blows down, sand whipping up. The Rustbucket is overhead, as the hatch is opened. Yami is in the pilot’s seat. Yami: It’ll take me half a minute to land this thing to join you! So don’t get beat too quickly! Ben: Spread out and help out our team! Ben, Ryder and Samurai jump out of the Rustbucket, as Ben and Ryder slap down their Omnitrices. Ben gets Goop, hovering over the ground while Ryder gets Diamondhead, him crashing down into a pose to punch the ground. The image of AmpFibian flashes through Samurai’s head, as she flies after Xigbar. Xigbar: Think you can take me, huh? Xigbar fires arrows at Samurai, who releases lightning from all over her body, repelling the arrows. Samurai rams Xigbar, the two tumbling to the ground. Eye Guy reverts, as he scowls, swatting Xigbar away. He then spins away, making it a bit of a distance. Crystal shards fly by, and grow, cutting off Looney John’s path. Looney spins around, Diamondhead approaching. Diamondhead: Hate to do this to you, but you’re not going anywhere. Looney John snarls at Diamondhead, as he slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk spins towards Diamondhead, leg extended. Cannonbolt rolls at Larxene, repelling her knife attacks. Larxene dashes out of the way of Cannonbolt rolling at her, when Goop swats at her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Goop: Oops! Didn’t see you there! Cannonbolt: (Opening up) Ben? What? Goop: It’s the Organization. We all could use a hand against them. Larxene: Well, honored you think I’m tough. Larxene sparks with lightning, as a lightning bolt strikes her from above, electrifying the area around her. Ultimate Chromastone walks towards Kickin Hawk, when he’s hit by a buster shot from behind. He turns, seeing Megaman standing there. Megaman: You going somewhere? Ultimate Chromastone shifts to Ultimate Diamondhead, firing crystal shards, which grow as they approach him. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, the crystal towers crashing down on the spot where he was standing. The sand forms up, Desert Man’s head popping up. Desert Man: Desert Man! Desert Man’s hands extend out of the sand to grab Ultimate Diamondhead, as the crystals sever the sand, a pillar lifting him above the sand. Desert Man raises sand after him, Ultimate Diamondhead deflecting them. The Rustbucket lands, as Yami and a queasy Nails come off. Nails: Ugh. I hate flying. I like having the feeling of earth under my feet. (Her feet touch the sand.) Not what I meant. Still, I can use that. Yami: Help out Ryder. He has a crystal like smell, fighting one who probably doesn’t have any personal hygiene. Nails sniffs the air, her nose curling up. Nails: Accurate description. Nails’ body glows, as she transforms into a Sand Ripper alien, the Nemetrix on her chest. She lies on top of the sand, as she buries her head, digging down. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Rath and Four Arms! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix. Rath Arms: Rath Arms! Rath Arms leaps into the air, falling straight at Ultimate Diamondhead. Ultimate Diamondhead watches him approach, as his body morphs to a flat disk, Rath Arms missing with his charge and falling to the sand below. Desert Man pops up and lifts a sand hand to catch Rath Arms. Rath Arms: Thank you, Desert Man! Rath Arms jumps and shatters the crystal pillar with his fists, Ultimate Diamondhead falling and reforming into normal. Diamondhead is kicked in the chest by Kickin Hawk, who continues spinning after him. Diamondhead tries to stand, but Kickin Hawk is already on top of him, forcing him to roll to dodge a kick, only to be kicked in the head. Diamondhead: Ugh. Here I thought that wouldn’t hurt as much. Kickin Hawk spins out towards Diamondhead, when Sand Ripper breaks out of the sand, biting into Kickin Hawk’s leg. Sand Ripper dives back down, taking Kickin Hawk with her. Diamondhead takes the time to catch his breath. Diamondhead: (Panting) Okay. I’m good now. A little ways away, Sand Ripper comes out of the sand, flailing Kickin Hawk aside. Kickin Hawk reverts, Looney John snarling at Nails. Looney: (Snarl and growls) Sand Ripper stops, staring at Looney John as if recognizing what he said. Sand Ripper reverts, as Nails approaches Looney John. Looney John is entranced by Nails. Nails: (Growls and roars) The two then start sniffing heavily, going over to each other and sniffing each other all over. Looney John snarls happily, as he smiles at Nails. Nails: I like you more than all these guys. Wanna ditch them? Looney: (Nodding his head) Yeah, yeah! Nails transforms into Slamworm, lying on her belly and opening her mouth. Looney John looks quizzingly, but walks in, holding onto a tooth. Slamworm then lifts her head to the sky, screeching as she does. Diamondhead: What? Nails! She’s running! Rath Arms: What?! D’oh! (He face palms himself) Of course she’s running! There’s no leash on her! Megaman, stop her! Desert Man looks over, when Ultimate Diamondhead fires crystals into the sand, which expands underneath and is lifted up into the air, before Desert Man can react. A crystal prison forms around Desert Man, his main body inside, banging into the walls. Desert Man: Hey! Let me out of here! Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Slamworm, who digs into the ground, disappearing from sight. Diamondhead: Darn it! Xigbar fires several arrows at Samurai, her releasing lightning from her fingers to negate the attacks. Spidermonkey runs in to try and help, but is kept back by lightning. Spidermonkey: Can’t call to Samurai to get her attention. Will have to do something else to help out. Spidermonkey shifts into Will-o-Wisp, as she flies forward, heading towards Samurai. She phases into her, Samurai surging backwards a step, confused and overwhelmed. Will-o-Wisp: Samurai, relax. I’m here to power you up, so you can fight without me interfering. Samurai: Bolt? What? Several images flash through Samurai’s head, including Bolt, a young blond boy, a world on fire, and scenes of Samurai being alone all throughout her life. The images stop, Samurai shaking her head to regain her composure. Samurai: You are an annoying priss. Stay in if you’re going to. I’ll take advantage of it. Will-o-Wisp sees the image of Granodite flashing through Samurai’s head. Samurai fires large, powerful mana blasts at Xigbar, who floats upwards to dodge, standing upside down in midair. Xigbar: You really want to go full out with me. Fine. I’ll give you something to think about for next time. No reason to stick around if Looney’s gone. Xigbar glows with a dark green aura, as he points the arrow guns at Samurai. A blinding barrage of arrows fire at Samurai, who releases a powerful pulse of mana, releasing a light that blinds the field as it repels the onslaught, which continues to come at her. Larxene is blinded by the light from Samurai’s attack, as is Goop. Cannonbolt isn’t, however, as she rams Larxene. Larxene hits the sand, as Xigbar teleports in. Xigbar: Grab Axel. We’re done here. Target’s gone. Larxene: Just another minute. I can crush them! Xigbar: Sure. Cause you’re doing such a good job at it already. Larxene grunts, as Xigbar teleports away. Larxene stands as Goop and Cannonbolt come at her. Larxene dashes to the side, throwing a lightning knife that destroys Goop’s Anti-Gravity Projector, causing him to go inert. Cannonbolt rolls over him, slipping slightly, going off course. Larxene: Well, ta-ta! (A Corridor of Darkness opens) Next time, I’ll so take you out, Jane. Larxene walks through the Corridor, which opens up back to where Axel and Lucci are. Lucci is strangling Axel, Axel pinned to the ground as well. Larxene dashes in, kicking Lucci in the face, distorting him enough to let Axel blaze his way free. Axel: (Coughing) I had that under control. Larxene: Doesn’t matter. We’re pulling out. Axel: What?! I almost asphyxiate, and you failed to get the guy? Larxene: Like you did any better! The Corridor of Darkness re-opens, as Larxene and Axel retreat through it. Lucci grunts at this, as he heads for the rest of the battle. Rath Arms leaps into the air, shattering the suspended crystal prison, freeing Desert Man. Lucci arrives, and punches Diamondhead out of the way, him groaning in pain. Lucci: The black coats have left. Ultimate Diamondhead: Yes. So has our target. We’ll find them another time. Until then. Ultimate Diamondhead raises his arms, a crystal wall rising to cut them off from the Omni Crew. Ultimate Diamondhead shifts to Portaler, when Desert Man forms up. Desert Man: You’re not getting away that easily. Desert Man extends his hands, grabbing Portaler and Lucci. A portal opens around the two, them disappearing. The heroes gather around, all of them reverting. Jane: So, uh, mission failed? Yami: On both fronts. We didn’t get Nails either. Kairi: That was that girl’s name? Ben: Let’s head home. Ryder: Just one thing. Where’s my bike? End Scene The Omni Crew are all in the Rustbucket, flying home. Yami is flying the Rustbucket, while Megaman tries to assist Ryder with the Tenn-Speed turned bazooka, Ryder giving Jane a death glare. Jane: Hey, to be fair, I didn’t scratch it! Ryder: (Grumbling) You didn’t leave it functioning either. Samurai is curled into a ball near the back, as Kairi goes over to her, sitting across from her. Samurai turns her head to look away, but Kairi taps her shoulder, forcing Samurai to look at her. Kairi: Hey. I, uh, I saw those things in your head, and just wanted to say, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. Samurai: Yeah, whatever. Kairi: If I may ask though, why do you choose to be alone? Samurai: I never had a choice. I lost everything, and I lived alone for several years. And I was that way until I met Bolt. Kairi: The boy I saw? Samurai: Then John came, and I was once again alone. He helps a lot, but it isn’t the same. Kairi: What? John would never do something like that, intentionally. Samurai: I agree. But nonetheless. The two are silent for a moment, when Kairi taps Samurai again. Samurai stares intently at Kairi. Kairi: Do you think you could teach me sign language? I know you taught John how to before. Samurai: Why? Kairi: Well I, want to be your friend. And if I can communicate with you in a way that’s easier for you, I think that’d help. Samurai turns her head, blushing. Samurai: (Quietly) I’d like that. Kairi smiles, and moves over, sitting right next to Samurai. Characters * Omni Crew ** Ryder ** Jane Smith ** Kairi ** Ben Tennyson ** Samurai ** Megaman ** Yami ** Nails (defects) Neutral * Looney John Villains * Khyber * Albedo * Rob Lucci * Organization ** Axel ** Larxene ** Xigbar Aliens Used By Ryder * Bullfrag (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first appearance) By Jane * Echo Echo * Ssslither * Cannonbolt By Kairi * Blaze Spear * Upgrade * Chromastone * Pesky Dust * Spidermonkey * Will-o-Wisp (first appearance) By Looney John * Jury Rigg * Eye Guy * Kickin Hawk By Albedo * Ultimate Articguana (first appearance) * Ultimate Chromastone (first appearance) * Ultimate Diamondhead (first appearance) * Portaler By Ben * Goop By Samurai * AmpFibian * Granodite (first appearance) By Megaman * Desert Man (first appearance) By Yami * Rath Arms (first appearance) By Nails * Sand Ripper (first appearance) (debut) * Slamworm (first appearance) Trivia * This episode references Albuquerque, a direct relationship to Looney John appearing, him being based off Looney Tunes' Tasmanian Devil. * This episode features Jane and Kairi more. * It's revealed that the Omni Crew's met Axel and Larxene before, while Kairi remembered Xigbar. * In this series, Jane simply wears strawberry perfume. * Kairi learns a bit of Samurai's past, revealing it to be similar to her original series' counterpart. ** It will be fully explained in Omni Crew Origins: Samurai. * Looney and Nails getting an attraction to each other is due to their feral natures. * The predator Sand Ripper was originally conceptualized for Ryder 10: Wanderer. This allowed it to be aired earlier in other series, which is why it debuts here. * Ultimate Chromastone is shown to only be able to catch energy attacks aimed in front of him, unable to get anything from behind or around him. ** It is also revealed that he can't block fire attacks, it having to be pure energy. * Ultimate Chromastone wasn't originally going to appear in this episode. He does due to Ultimate Diamondhead not being able to absorb energy attacks. Category:Episodes Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: Recruitment Arc Category:Omnimania: The Organization Arc